Kim Se Jeong
Perfil thumb|250px|Se Jeong * Nombre: 세정/ Se Jeong * Nombre completo: 김세정/ Kim Se Jeong *'Apodo:' God Sejeong * Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Mc, Modelo y Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Jeonju, Corea del Sur * Estatura: 164 cm * Peso: 48 kg * Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo * '''Signo zodiacal chino: Rata * Agencia: Jelly Fish Entertainment Dramas * School 2017 (KB2, 2017) * The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) cameo Temas para Dramas * If Only tema para Legend of the Blue Sea (2017) Programas de TV * (SBS) Alley Restaurant (05/01/2018) MC Especial * (SBS) Master Key * (SBS) Boat Horn Clenched Fists Ep.12 (07/01/2017) * (KBS)' 'Happy Together Ep. 491 (30/03/2017) * (KBS)' 'Happy Together Ep. 492 (06/04/2017) * (SBS) Law of the Jungle Edición Sumatra (Indonesia) (SBS, 2017) * (KBS) Battle Trip (/03/17) * (OnStyle) Get It Beauty 2017 (2017, como MC) * (MBC) King of Masked Singer (22/01/2017) * (KBS) Singing Battle (24/02/17) * (JTBC) Let's Eat Dinner Together * (KBS) KBS Entertainment Awards * (SBS) Flower Crew * (SBS) Super Model Contest (22.12.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (17.12.2016) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (10.12.2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (19.11.2016) junto a IOI *(SBS) Running Man, episodio 313 (2016) *(MBC) Vocal War: God's Voice (15/08/16) *(KBS) Happy Together 3 (11/08/16) *(tvN) Mr. Baek Master of Homemade Food (2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (13.07.2016) junto a Gugudan *(KBS) My Love (30.06.2016) junto a Gugudan *(KBS) Challenge! Golden Bell junto a Gugudan *(JTBC) New House (30.06.2016) junto a Gugudan *(KBS) Inmortal Song (11.06.2016) junto a IOI *(tvN) Taxi (24 y 31.05.2016) junto a IOI *(KBS) Vitamin (19.05.2016) junto a IOI *(JTBC) With You 2 (17 y 24.05.2016) junto a IOI *(KBS2) Unni’s Slam Dunk (13.05.2016) junto a IOI *(tvN) SNL Korea Season 7 (07.05.2016) junto a IOI *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (07.05.2016) junto a IOI *(JTBC) Strong Man (26.04.2016) junto a IOI *(KBS2) Sister's Slam Dunk junto a Mina *(KBS) Hello, Our Native Language (2016 Junto a Somi, Chung Ha y Na Young) *(KBS) Welcome Show (2016) MC *(Mnet) PRODUCE 101 (2016) *(SBS) K-Pop Star 2 (2012) Anuncios * 2017: Joosun Game * 2017: Milky Dress * 2017: MMORPG '주선 for Kakao' * 2017: LOTTE Water Park Heart Attack Paradise (junto a Cha Eunwoo) * 2017: DongWon Tuna (junto a Jo Jung Suk) * 2017: Alba Heaven * 2017: Renoma Swim & Gym * 2017: Lilian * 2017: Milky Dress * 2016-2017: Hi-mart * 2016: Hite Jinro's Cham Iseul Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * Taeil - Loves Me or Not (Duet. Se Jeong) (Prod. Park Kyung) (2017) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' GU9UDAN ** Posición: Vocalista y Bailarina. ** Número que representa: 3 ** Símbolo: 'Trébol *'Ex Grupo Proyecto: I.O.I * Educación: ''' ** Indeogwon High School (Graduada) ** Hanyang Women's University * '''Especialidad: Baladas. * Modelo a Seguir: IU. * Lema: ''"'Prueba una vez más en el último momento: Cuando sientas que esto es lo último, hazlo dos veces más!"'' * '''Hobbies: Dibujar y ver películas. * Fue trainee de Jellyfish por 1 año y 11 meses. * Su especialidad son las baladas. * El 17 de Marzo, Jung Joon Young hizo una aparición en “Happy Together” con sus compañeros de “2 Days & 1 Night”. En el programa se autodeclaró fan de la trainee de Jellyfish y culpó a su compañero Kim Jun Ho, quien siempre mira sus fancams. En respuesta a la pregunta Sejeong dijo “ Estoy agradecida con Jung Joonyoung sunbaenim. Me gustaría cantar un dueto con él algún día”. * En el programa "Taxi" de la TvN dijo ser una gran fan de la cantante IU. * Es cercana a todas las miembros de I.O.I pero tiene una estrecha relación con Chung Ha. * Participó en la segunda temporada de Kpop Star, pero no logró quedar dentro del Top 10. * Para ella debutar lo más pronto posible es una forma de expresarle su esfuerzo hacia su madre, ya que su madre aún con problemas ha creído en el talento de su hija. * Un fan le preguntó a Kyul Kyung que quería hacer cuando se convierta en una adulta a lo que ella dijo "Pasar una noche caliente con Chung Ha unnie y Se Jeong unnie". * En el 1er capitulo de Produce 101, Sejeong dijo ser fan de Somi. Ellas en la actualidad son muy cercanas. * Obtuvo el 2 lugar en PRODUCE 101, siendo una de las ganadoras. * Su canción "Flower Road" (producida por Zico) ha logrado llegar al #1 en las listas musicales de Corea. * Obtuvo 9 veces un All Kill con la canción " Flower Road" * Apareció en la revista Ceci y Dazed en el mes de Diciembre, 2016. * Es la solista que mas rápido ha obtenido una victoria en un programa musical (Show Champion), este recordó lo tenia anteriormente Lee Hi. * Recientemente falleció su abuelo materno (diciembre, 2016). * En la escuela media y secundaría, solía ser algo solitaria porque le costaba demasiado sincerarse con una persona sobre sus sentimientos. * Según sus fans, es una chica muy encantadora y amable. * Es fan del cantante Park Hyo Shin y del actor Cho Jin Woong. * En un episodio de Flower Crew, le preguntaron cuando tuvo su primer beso a lo que ella respondió tímidamente "Tuvé mi primer beso en segundo año de instituto". También revelo que las miembros de gugudan tienen su dormitorio dentro del edificio de su compañía y que cuando terminan de trabajar, no se siente de esa manera y añadió que todavía no tenían teléfonos porque no habían ganado el primer lugar en un programa de música. * En los KBS Entertainment Awards, posó en la alfombra roja junto a Irene de Red Velvet y a Sol Bin de LABOUM. * En un programa se revelo que cada vez que So Yee tiene algún problema, recurre únicamente a Se Jeong. * En los SAF de SBS, canto un pequeño fragmento de su canción "Flower Road". * Se Jeong fue tendencia #3 en Naver, mientras que "Flower Road" #9 una vez que realizó su presentación. * En los SAF de SBS, canto junto a Eun Ji de Apink. * Ha ganado mucha popularidad en los programas de variedades por su brillante personalidad y simpatía. * En la ultima actuación de Downpour, no pudo realizar su nota alta debido a que se le metió un trozo de confeti en su boca. * La parte de su cuerpo de la que se siente orgullosa es su frente. * Su canción favorita de Karaoke es Broke Up Today de Younha. * Recientemente algunos de sus compañeros de reparto del drama School 2017 como Z.HERA, Han Bo Bae, Kim Hee Chan, Han Joo Wan y también Kim Jung Hyun quien había interpretado el papel principal junto a Se Jeong, asistieron al primer fanmeeting de gugudan para apoyarla. * El actor Kim Jung Hyun reveló sus pensamientos sobre Se Jeong, su compañera de reparto del drama School 2017 en una entrevista con OSN. En la entrevista sobre 'Si normalmente Kim Se Jeong era muy cursi', él dijo: "Ella no es así. Ella me llama hyung". Dijo: "Este estilo le favorece más en vez de llamarme 'oppa'. Es amistosa, amable y fácil de tratar. No es del estilo de ser muy cursi, pero tampoco tiene un sentido del humor anticuado. Ella tiene otro lado de sí misma donde le gusta bromear y divertirse. Creo que es así por nuestra diferencia de edad". Él explicó: "Ella es una amiga cariñosa que es buena en acercarse a todo el mundo primero." * Se Jeong estará en un nuevo programa de variedad de Netflix llamado "The Culprit is You", junto con Yoo Jae Suk, Lee Kwang Soo y Su Ho de EXO. Galería Kim Se Jeong1.jpg Kim Se Jeong2.jpg Kim Se Jeong3.jpg Kim Se Jeong4.jpg Videografía Se Jeong - Flower Road|Flower Road (Prod. By Zico) STATION 도영 X 세정 '별빛이 피면 (Star Blossom)' MV| Do Young & Se Jeong - Star Blossom Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KSolista